Accidentale
by kitkat506
Summary: Token invites his three closest friends to the beach over summer, hoping for a relaxing trip. But how can he relax when he gets himself into more than he can handle? ... Okay fail summary, this is basically a tyde fan fic :'3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Dude, this is my first fan fic, so bare with me xD

Tyde does not get enough love, people, c'mon! D: It's an interracial win :D

* * *

"Token, what's up with you?"

Craig eyed Token suspiciously when he noticed the tall teen's wide grin, raising an eyebrow. Token seemed antsy compared to his usually calm self.

Token shrugged nonchalantly, picking at his tray with his fork idly. He had an excited glint in his dark eyes as he spoke. "Wait 'till Clyde and Tweek get here."

"Where the hell are they?" Craig muttered under his breath, glancing around the crowded cafeteria with a disgruntled expression. "They're usually the ones who get here first, not us."

Just as he said this, their paranoid blonde friend, Tweek, slipped quietly into his seat, tray shaking in his hands as he sat it down on the dirty table.

"What's wrong?" Token chuckled, smiling slightly at Tweek's nervous attitude. "You're a little more jittery than usual."

"I- _nngh_- didn't get my coffee this m-morning," Tweek mumbled, hands tugging at his already loosened button down. His pale fingers darted from his chest to his ruffled hair, yanking at it irritably. "I can't take it-! I- _urk_- need my coffee or I'll _snap_!"

"Too late," Token shook his head in amusement, even though he did feel a bit sympathetic towards the blonde, who looked as if he were practically on the verge of tears due to his caffeine deprivation. He glanced around impatiently. Where on earth was Clyde?

Suddenly, the round faced boy jogged towards his friends' table, slumping into his seat with a loud sigh. "Oh my _God_- Mr. Mackey is so annoying!"

"What happened this time?" Craig asked with an idle tone, twirling his empty milk carton around on the table.

"He made me stay in his office after class," Clyde grumbled, glancing at his friends with an exasperated expression. "Apparently he thinks I need more help in geometry to keep my grades up if I plan on trying out for football again next year. Or some shit like that." All Clyde ever focused on nowadays was either girls or sports; Token snickered at his best friend's typical ranting. "Because someone won't tutor me anymore," Token blinked in surprise when Clyde eyed him accusingly, a snide look on his face.

"Hey," Token waved his hands in front of himself defensively, shaking his head. "I tried helping you study, but you always get distracted and want to do something else, so I'm done with this tutoring crap."

"Thanks a ton," Clyde pouted sarcastically, turning away promptly to chew on his pizza, cheeks puffed out in annoyance. Token sighed, elbowing Clyde lightly. "Hey- you need to get your shit together. It's not anyone else's fault you have a short attention span."

Before Clyde could make an argument out of this, Craig piped up, an irritated sting to his voice. "Token- what was it you were gonna tell us earlier? I'm not listening to you two bitch all through lunch."

Token blinked in surprise, then nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah- well, you know how it's almost summer, right?"

"No shit?" Craig sneered, rolling his eyes. "I though it was still winter." Token shot the chullo sporting teen a dirty look, getting a bit tired of his typical thick sarcasm. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air with a mock snobbish attitude. "Whatever. Maybe you don't need to know after all."

"Damnit, just say it already!" Craig shouted impatiently, slamming his fist on the table. Tweek jumped in surprise, letting out a small yelp.

"C'mon, dude, what the hell's taking so long?" Clyde whined, frowning. "Spill; what's up?" Token snickered, thinking he'd kept it in for long enough, and smiled brightly. "My parents just bought this really cool beach house down at San Diego- they said we could all go down there after school's out!"

After a short pause, Clyde let out a whoop of excitement, pounding his fists in the air. "Sweet! Not a chance in hell I'd miss that!"

Craig pursed his lips, brow furrowed. "We have to go all the way to California?"

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek cried, eyes widening. "Seriously-? That's way too far from home!"

"It's not_ that_ far," Token frowned at Craig and Tweek, turning to Clyde to grin at him. "C'mon, Clyde's the only one who's willing to hang out at the beach for a few days? Weak."

"I think I could fill the void," Clyde sniffed, glancing over to throw the others a teasing smirk. "It might actually be a little more relaxing than having to drag around a cranky ass and a caffeine addict every where."

"The hell with that," Craig glared at Clyde, flipping him off. The brunette shrugged it away, snickering. "You need to come up with something new, the middle finger's getting old."

"Well, how are we gonna get there?" Tweek bit his lip nervously, hazel eyes still wide and strained. "There no way I'm getting on a plane- _no_ way."

"We can take my dad's car," Token suggested, shrugging. "It'd take a day or two to get there, but I'm fine with that."

Tweek sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. "Okay… I guess I'll go… I'm not sure about going in the ocean though…"

"That's leaves us with Craig," Clyde turned to the reserved teen expectantly, leaning over the table with an intent expression. "You're gonna go with us."

"No. I got other things to do this summer."

"Like what? Sitting around on your couch watching Red Racer all day?"

Craig snickered, nodding once. "Seems like you got it all figured out, huh?"

"C'mon!" Clyde whined, eyes wide with surprise. "Are you saying that stupid show is more important than your best friends?"

"… Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Dude-! The fuck?"

"I'm just kidding," Craig rolled his eyes, groaning. "I guess I can't bail on this, even if it means ditching R&R. I'll go… maybe."

Token smiled, shaking his head at his friend's as Clyde continued bickering at the uninterested teen. _I'm surprised I can sit through this day in and day out._

Several days had past, Clyde already packed his things for the week long trip to the Pacific, constantly chatting to Token and the others about all the things they would do.

"Maybe there'll be some kick ass parties we could go to!" Clyde grinned in excitement as he and Token sat at their desks in geometry. "Or some fine California girls we could pick up, who knows?"

"I think you better focus on getting your grades up before our final report cards," Token rolled his eyes at the babbling brunette. "It's gonna hurt you if you don't wise up- next year they're not going to be as easy on you!"

"Hey- I passed my finals, didn't I?" Clyde snorted, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Barely."

"Passing's passing, dude, and you know I can't figure out geometry for the life of me, so shut up."

Token muttered unintelligibly, giving up on trying to convince his stubborn friend, and turned back to stare idly at the board. _I wish summer would hurry up and come… it's so close, and these teachers think we need "as much review as possible" before then? Like we're going to remember any of it after three months!_

Token jumped in surprise at the sound of the bell, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up, grabbing his things and heading out the door. The dark skinned teen fumbled with his locker, vaguely paying attention to the strange commotion nearby. He looked up from his combination, blinking at the sight of the circle of students bantering loudly. _A fight? Sure sounds like it._

Curiosity getting the better of him, he left his locker and peeked over the group of bustling classmates, thankful for his tall frame as he craned his neck to glance at the students in the middle. It didn't shock him to see Eric Cartman, but it did in fact surprise him at the sight of Butters Stotch standing nervously in front of the large boy, looking as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Cartman, you ass hole, leave him alone already!" Kyle snapped, glaring at the teen as he stood between Stan and Kenny, both staring at Butters in bewilderment, the frail blonde backing away from Cartman.

"Why? The fag deserves every bit of this!" Cartman sneered, voice tainted with scorn as he glared at Butters. "You shouldn't even be aloud in the fucking locker room anymore, gaywad!"

"Cartman- cut it out!" Kyle's helpless shouts were ignored as Cartman continued jeering. Token glanced over at the nearest student, Stan Marsh, and asked with a thoroughly puzzled tone. "What's going on?"

Stan shook his head in disbelief, brow furrowed. "Butters… he just… admitted he was gay… Cartman's being an ass hole about it."

Token grimaced, not exactly surprised at this. He glanced over at the crying blonde, a sharp pang of sympathy at the sound of his quiet sobs. He knew what Cartman was doing was horrible, but understood why no one seemed willing enough to defend Butters. Living in the narrow minded town they did, even if they weren't homophobic, Cartman would be more than sure to rip on them and spread lies that they were gay as well, or something along those circumstances, pulling them into the circle of outcasts. _Why does reputation have to matter this much to everybody…? Shouldn't we care more about how Butters is feeling?_

He pursed his lips in frustration, glancing around the crowd of hesitant students. He caught sight of Clyde standing several feet away, the stocky teen staring at Butters with a mixture of guilt and sympathy.

"Damnit Cartman, lay the fuck off!"

Suddenly, Kyle shoved Cartman away, face twisted in anger. "Even if you don't like it, he's the way he is. Just ignore it if it bothers you that much."

"A little quick to defend the fag, aren't you?" Cartman sneered snarkily, eyes flickering from Butters to the defiant redhead, crossing his arms over his chest intently. Kyle bit his lip, but shook his head. "I'm not scared of you, ass hole, I know what you're trying to do. Just because_ I_ don't bash someone for being gay doesn't mean I am too."

"Sure it doesn't, Kyle, just keep telling yourself tha-"

"Alright, clear out of this hallway!" One of the teachers poked her head out of her classroom, staring at the large crowd of students impatiently. "Go to your classes before you're all late."

The group of teens reluctantly dispersed, Token stood there blankly for a moment, brow furrowed. Clyde looked over at him and waved him over. "Let's go, man, nothing to see here anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note:** First chapter up! :D I hope you guys liked it, reviews would be nice xD I'd appreciate it if anyone had any tips on this sort of thing, because all I bring is fail D:

Btw, I'm kitkat506 on devianart too, if anyone's on there :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** God, this chapter sucks xD

Sorry I posted this a lot later than planned, but had to make some serious changes, and it's still not the way I'd like it to be xP

Ah well... I hope you like it either way :'D

* * *

"Damnit, Clyde, shut your mouth when I'm on the intersection," Token could feel his knuckles tighten as he gripped the wheel of his dad's car, eyes strained as he focused on the road ahead. "This thing's expensive as hell- if we crash and you somehow manage to survive, it won't be for long."

"Well now," Clyde sniffed, crossing his arms. "I'm just saying- we should drop our things at that house of yours and head out to look for some cool clubs or something. We can unpack later!"

"Dude, no," Craig muttered from the back, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Learn how to be patient for once, would you?"

"We're not even old enough to get into clubs," Tweek frowned, fidgeting in his seat next to Craig. "We- _nngh_- wouldn't be allowed in or anything!"

"Listen," Token sighed, relaxing his grip on the wheel in attempt to calm down. "We'll unpack, get settled in, and take a look around. If we see anything interesting, we'll check it out, 'kay? And we can split up if you want- we're not conjoined at the hips or anything like that."

"And get lost? I wouldn't ever find my way back alone-!"

"Tweek, chill out. You'll be fine."

"We're not leaving you behind or anything," Craig assured Tweek, shaking his head in amusement. The panicked teen hesitated for a long moment before relaxing in his seat, tugging a bit at his shirt restlessly.

"Well," Clyde looked down at the map in his hands. "… We've got about another hour till we get there."

"_What?_" Craig leaned over the seat and snatched the creased papers from Clyde, scanning it quickly. He groaned, tossing it back to the startled brunette in the passenger's seat. "You can't read maps for shit, Clyde, we're in San Diego _right now_. Got a few minutes left, not an hour."

"Well I'm sorry I don't spend all my spare time reading due to me actually having a social life, smart ass," Clyde muttered under his breath.

"You wanna say that to my face, dumb ass?"

"I would if it weren't such a pain to look at!"

"Oh, you piece of-"

"_Alright_," Token shouted, teeth clenched in aggravation. The two quarreling teens turned to look at their usually calm friend in surprise. "We came here to relax and have some fun, and God damnit, that's what we're gonna fucking do, _okay?_"

"… We're here."

Token glanced over at Clyde as the flustered boy looked over the map quickly. "You sure?"

"Yeah, see? This is Browns Wood Blvd, isn't it?"

"Oh," Token inhaled deeply, glaring at the road ahead. "Okay." _I swear my head's going to explode by the end of this trip- I should've known that they'd be arguing the whole damn time!_

After a few moments, Token eventually pull up to a seemingly comfortable beach house, sighing in relief. "That had to be the longest drive ever."

"Eh, at least we're here," Clyde unlocked and opened his door, hopping out lightheartedly. Craig sighed, sliding out of his seat as well, waiting for Token to open the trunk. "This is going to be a long ass week."

* * *

"C'mon, let's go," Clyde pleaded, changed and well dressed, he tugged Token towards the door to a dance club. The four boys had made their way to the deepest part of San Diego, Clyde was dying to find a place full of pumped music and partygoers, which wasn't very hard. It was near nine o' clock, the group had spent most of the evening planning out what they'd do for the rest of the week, and what places seemed the most appealing. They stood in front of a night club called After Life, heavy music pounding from the entrance.

"They're not gonna let us in," Token protested, folding his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow at Clyde impatiently. "You can forget about it."

"Well," Clyde peered over at the bouncer, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Maybe… you could convince him otherwise."

"How the hell am I s'posed to do that?"

"Money always works."

"Dude," Token could feel his eyes bulge in shock. "I'm _not_ bribing him into letting us in."

"Why not?"

"Why _not?_ Because that's illegal!"

"Only if you get caught!"

"No. Clyde, I'm not doing that. Let's just go to one of those bon fires by the beach or something- at least there we can't get screwed over for being underage."

Clyde stared at his friend in bewilderment for a long moment, Craig and Tweek exchanging exasperated glances. Clyde threw his hands up in defeat, groaning. "Fine. We'll puss out and go to the fucking bon fire."

"Jesus Christ, don't have a damn attitude all the time," Craig muttered, rolling his eyes at the melodramatic teen. The four walked silently in the direction of the car, Token frowning in guilt._ I did the right thing, didn't I? That wasn't pussing out, that was keeping our asses out of trouble! … Right? God, Clyde's gonna hold this over my head for a long time…

* * *

_

"Yeah, we just got here from Colorado," Clyde grinned widely as he chatted with two girls who were also attending the small gathering mostly consisting of teens that had come down for vacation. The two girls had been relaxing on lounge chairs several feet from one of the bon fires, Clyde sat at the end of the blonde girl's chair. "What about you two?"

"We're from Chicago," The shorter of the two replied, smiling as she twirled her auburn hair with her fingers. "We'll be down here for a few days; maybe we'll see you around sometime?"

"Maybe," Clyde flashed the two a crooked grin that caused them to giggle. Token rolled his eyes at his best friend, turning around to face Craig and Tweek. "You guys like it here so far?"

"Mhm," Tweek smiled slightly, though his hazel eyes constantly darted to the flickering bon fire nervously, as if he warily anticipated for something to cause the bright flames to burst out of control. "It's… pretty nice here."

"S'okay," Craig glanced around with a detached expression, walking over to the cooler one of the other teens had brought along. He snatched up a bottle; Token frowned when he saw what it was. "Craig, don't go off drinking…"

Craig rolled his eyes, popping open the bottle with ease. "I'll be fine, man, I'm not the type that'd act like a dumb ass when I drink."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you _think_ I know?" Token grimaced as this, shaking his head in exasperation as he waved his friend away in dismissal. _Jesus Christ, Craig…_

He hesitated when he glanced over at Clyde, blinking in surprise at the sight of the brunette holding a bottle similar to Craig's as he flirted with the two girls. _Clyde's drinking too? When did _he_ start doing that? … Well, at least Tweek doesn't… I hope._

After a while of relaxing by the colorful flames of the bon fire and chatting idly with the nearby teens, Token shook his head at the sight of Tweek flailing away from the loud crackles and pops of the fire. Craig patted the startled blonde on the back before downing the rest of his drink. Token sighed, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. He still felt mildly guilty for declining Clyde's pleads to get them into the After Life club, unsure if Clyde was still angry. _Probably is… he's so sensitive it wouldn't shock me if he started giving me the silent treatment or something._

Frowning at this thought, he got up from his chair and walked towards Clyde. The brunette had his back turned to him, still deep in conversation with the two girls. They looked up when Token tapped Clyde on the shoulder, glancing uneasily at his tipsy friend. "Uh… Clyde?"

"Hunh?" Clyde looked past his shoulder to smile at Token, turning around to face him. "Oh, hiya Toke- whassup?"

Token blinked in surprise, brow furrowed at the sight of the intoxicated teen. "Um… you okay?"

"Never better," Clyde snickered with a slurr to his voice, Token sighed in exasperation. He stared at Clyde with a startled expression when the lightheaded teen grabbed him by the arm and tugged him down to sit beside him. "C'mon, chill out for a while."

"Clyde, how much did you drink?"

"You think I'd keep count? It's not that big a deal," Clyde shrugged indifferently, downing the rest of his drink before tossing it to the sandy ground carelessly. "So anyway, what's up?"

Token hesitated warily as he watched his tipsy friend, frowning. "Dude, listen- you're not still pissed at me for earlier, are you?"

"Hunh?" Clyde blinked, a blank expression on his face as he comprehended what Token had said. "Oh! No way, man, that's old shit. Why would I still be mad?"

"I dunno," Token shrugged, gazing over at the flickering fire. "You're kind of just… sensitive sometimes, I guess."

"Really?" Clyde blinked in surprise, as if he'd never known that about himself. Token rolled his eyes, though a little confused when Clyde scooted closer to pat him on the back, letting out a loud sigh. "I'll try not to be so "sensitive" then. That's really weak, man, I don't wanna act like a pussy or something." Token glanced at his friend in surprise when he noticed a solemn expression plastered on his round face. "Hey, don't be like that, there's nothing wrong with being a little soft sometimes. Besides," He nudged Clyde in the side lightly, cracking a small smile. "You could turn into the biggest crybaby in the world for all I care, you're still my best friend."

Clyde gazed at Token with a miffed expression, cracking a small smile. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, as long as you're fine with missing that club," Token elbowed Clyde teasingly, smirking. He was unaware of the closeness between the two, and continued joking with Clyde.

After a while, Clyde shook his head with a chuckle, and rested it on Token's shoulder. "Jesus Christ, I'm tired…"

Token tensed underneath him, snickering. "I wouldn't be surprised, you're drunk off your ass. You should really cool it with that stuff before you get alcohol poisoning or something like that."

"And _you_ need to relax, I'm fine," Clyde laughed, leaning forward a bit unintentionally as he swayed dizzily.

"I'll relax when you stop drinking so damn much," Token snickered, unable to conceal an amused smile at Clyde's goofy expression. Normally, he might've felt uncomfortable at the lack of space them- Clyde was practically sitting on his lap at this point- but oddly, he didn't seem to mind it. _It's not that big of a deal, we've always been this close… I think… Either way, it's not hurting anybody, we're just hanging out._

He determined convincing discouragingly washed away the minute Clyde shifted around to look directly into Token's dark eyes, a wide grin on his face. "I dunno what I'd do if you weren't my friend, Toke, you've been right by me all the time. I love ya, man."

Before Token could reply, he felt his heart skip a beat at the feeling of Clyde's lips pressed quickly against his own, frozen in bewilderment. _The _hell_? What the fuck is he doing? And… why aren't I doing anything about it…?_ He hesitated in confusion, slowly comprehending what was going on. He felt the eyes of the two girls, and several others, locked on the two teens in surprise.

"Whoa there, guys!"

Token yanked away from Clyde immediately at the sound of Craig's amused voice, eyes wide in panic. He was surprised- and grateful- at Craig's laughter following his exclamation, outstretched on a nearby lounge chair. "If you're gonna do that, get a damn room first."

"Wha-? Craig, no- Clyde-"

"You don't have to explain, I know what's go'in on here." Token gaped at Craig's slurr voice, the teen smirking at his two friends in sheer amusement. "Guess the booze finally brought it out of ya, huh?"

"Brought _what_ out of us? Craig," Token groaned in exasperation, glaring at Clyde from the corner of his eye, who merely laughed light headedly. "Clyde was just being a dumb ass- he's hammered!"

"Just keep tell'in yourself that," Craig sneered, arms propped up behind his head as he eyed the two with an amused expression. "This doesn't really surprise me, though."

Token stared at him for a long moment, stunned. He glanced around to see several others looking at them curiously, and muttered unintelligibly to himself, standing up from the lounge chair. "Let's go. It's late."

"Aw, c'mon, Token-"

"No, Craig, unless you want to be left here, we're going back to the house." Tweek glanced up from the fire at the sound of this, looking around nervously as he rushed out of his seat and to Token's side. Clyde followed reluctantly, a bemused look forming on his round face as he swayed a bit in his pace. Craig paused, sitting stubbornly in place as he glowered up at Token, who glared back. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Craig heaved himself out of his seat, voice raised. "Fine! Let's get the fuck out, Princess Token _always_ needs things done her way."

"Shut your ass up or I'm leaving you in Nevada when we head back."

* * *

"_Ugh_…"

Token raised an eyebrow at Clyde as the brunette trudged downstairs, rubbing the back of his neck with a disgruntled expression. "What the hell…"

"What'd you expect? You drank so much, you couldn't keep track of how much you had." Token laid outstretched on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels on the television idly. Clyde walked towards him, slumping down next to Token with a groan. "My head's about to explode, I swear."

"It's a price you have to pay, dude, sorry."

"Whatever, I-"

"Hel_lo_, lovebirds," Token sighed at the sounds of Craig's mockingly cheerful voice as the dark haired teen glided down the stairs in ease, despite drinking as much as Clyde, and maybe even more.

"What're you talking about?" Clyde asked warily, not bothering to turn around in his seat to face the smug teen, too exhausted to do so.

"You can't be serious," Craig grinned deviously, Token twisted around to shoot him a death glare, which he ignored blatantly. "Your little smooch last night? That was an eye opener."

"Wait," Clyde slowly, achingly turned around to glance at Craig in confusion. "A kiss…," He paused, appearing to search his memory for all that had happened the previous night. His eyes slowly widened, face flushed in panic. "Dude- _no!_ That wasn't anything!"

"Oh, sure," Craig shook his head in amusement, chuckling a little. "Okay, so if it wasn't anything, why'd you do it?"

"It- We were-," Clyde glanced over at Token in bewilderment, biting his lip. Token glanced back with a strained expression as the embarrassed, round faced teen blurted out quickly. "Okay, I guess you were right- I had a few too many, alright? I'm not the most stable person when I do that, it's not like I've practiced handling my booze like _you_ have, jack ass."

"Okay, okay," Craig waved his hands defensively in front of him, still grinning in amusement. Clyde let out a huff of air, brow furrowed. "So we were out of it, did something stupid. Shit happens. No big deal, right?"

_He thinks we were _both_ drinking?_ Token blinked in surprise, eyeing Clyde apprehensively. _I thought I told him, I wasn't doing that. … Well… if I new what I was doing… why didn't I just pull back right when he did that…?_

"… Right… it didn't mean anything."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I said, it fails -_-

Anyhoo... thanks for reading :3 I'll start up chapter three as soon as I can xD


End file.
